Ideologies of Uonia
Vanguardism Vanguardism, is known as one of the more controversial ideologies of the authoritarian-left. It is a political ideology based upon state controlled economics, nationalism, the total involvement of the state in internal affairs and the importance of the state in preserving socialism. It promotes a new direction for socialism in the world, emphasizing the the role of the socialist state as the core ideal of the nation while devaluing or abandoning the ideas of worker empowerment and a classless utopia. Vanguardists look to centralize and expand the governments' powers in socialist states, believing the goal of the government is to build socialism in the state, and often use nationalist and militarist rhetoric and policies. A notable leader with this ideology was Conner Wellington. Despotism Despotists see society to be autocratically leaded by a single or small group of people, while having a socialist form of government. They believe that in order for socialism to prevail, a leader is chosen (whether by religion, people, or self-declared) to rule over the nation with a strong grip. They believe that the it is the leader’s responsibility to preserve order and socialism within the country whilst providing socialist benefits to its people. A notable leader with this ideology is OPTIMUS and Mike I. Anarcho-Syndicalists Anarcho Syndicalists, first boomed in popularity after the Great War, taking inspiration of The Political Awakening that took place in Proventius and twisting the newfound socialism with anarchism. Anarcho Syndicalists believed that socialism must come through the abolition of the state, and that a directly-democratically government must replace the state. They believe that any unjustified hierarchies (such as the private ownership of factories and offices), must belong to the workers themselves as they are the means of production. Anarcho-Syndicalists also share the views of class-war and class-privilege with many other socialist ideologies. The “first” Syndicalist nation was Velentos, which became a syndicalist-type country before The Great War even begun. Social Democrats / Democratic Socialists / Libertarian Socialists These types of socialism, also commonly referred to as Winnish-Socialism, was born in the wake of the Political Awakening era for Proventius. These category of socialists like other socialist ideologies promote social values of healthcare, environment, education, diplomacy, and infrastructure above militarism, interventionism, and conservatism. Like many other similar socialist ideologies, they heavily support the separation of state and religion, prioritize progress above traditions and support secularism, yet unlike the more radical socialist ideologies, this form of socialism only sees Corporatism as internal enemies. And compared to anarchism; it does not support the complete abolition of the state. A notable leader for this ideology is Chase Smith. Neo-Liberalism Neo-Liberals support a state of status quo politically while mainly supporting a version of free-market capitalism, advocating for the freedom of the market as much as possible. Neo-Liberals do not strongly promote any social values or oppositions and support the freedom of economy. Neo-Liberals consider themselves “socially centrist”, believing that two sides of the political spectrum provides weaknesses and benefits. Neo-Liberals strongly supports free-trade and strongly oppose any government intervention in economy. Neo-Liberals believe that monopolies must be eliminated for a truly competitive market, while economic freedoms must be preserved. Social Conservatism When the Political Awakening dawned upon Uonia and brought upon a new wave of socialism across Proventius, Conservatism was the main ideology of opposition against socialist ideologies. Conservatism like Neo-Liberals often state that the freer the market, the freer the people. Unlike Neo-Liberals however, they value traditions and customs and advocate that too much change, even if reformist, can be harmful to a nation. Conservatives support one major religion, open competition between companies and value a military force as a vital part of their nation. Low in popularity in Proventius, yet very influential in Sermantus and somewhat in Strife. A notable leader for this ideology is Troy I. National Populists National Populists believe that for a country to truly succeed, isolationism and authoritarianism while maintaining a state controlled economic policy is the ultimate combination to securing a nation’s sovereignty. Similar to National Socialists, they often promote racial and xenophobic agendas, while National Populists also support sexist prejudice. National Populists are often heavily religious and strictly upholds religious values into the state and its people, they believe that statewide surveillance is also necessary for security and often instill censorship into politics. National Populist support the control of media from the government. In factions, National Populists are split upon expansionist militarism and isolated militarism. National Populists oppose immigration, both legal and illegal. National Populists, similar to National Socialists, believe that their race is superior to all others. Notable leaders of this ideology include Troy II and Connor Wellington.